Where the Evil Ones Roam
by Livvy10253
Summary: NOT TYPICAL ALICE IN WONDERLAND STORY! Involves Labyrinth, Peter Pan, Avengers/Thor, and POTC. What if all of the most awesome villans were forced to cooperate in an adventure that they were thrown into unwillingly? What if it involved Wonderland/Underland? And what if they were force into it... with their female nemesis? Suckish summery...awesome story. CLICK THIS STORY! NOW!
1. Prologue

**Hey, readers! I no… my fourth story. In psrticular, my fourth start of a story. Don't get me wrong, they are definitely still being finished, but ya. I'm one of **_**those**_** writers. The kind that starts stuff…and starts stuff…and starts even more stuff. But they will all be completed! Maybe not in a timely fashion… but completed nonetheless! So… my muse has inspired me recently (more like hit me over the head anytime I tried to think until I wrote this) and I have decided my mind mess needed to be copied down accordingly. So I was thinking what if some of my favorite evil hotties all got stuck in wonderland (or underland) with all of their female heros? So I have concocted a list of them (ps, it's pretty long, I am aware, but I had to limit myself anyway, so NO CRITISISING!) **

**JARETH (Labyrinth)**

**CAPTAIN HOOK (Peter Pan, 2003)**

**JACK SPARROW (I KNOW, he's not an evil character, but I couldn't leave him out! He's ummm AWESOME! PS, He's from Pirates of the Caribbean for all of you who live in boxes.)**

**LOKI (Thor and THE AVENGERS)**

**CUTLER BECKET (also POTC) **

**Yes, some of them don't have female heroes to hate (but secretly LOVE!), so I have created some of my own for them. Anyway, as you have noticed NONE of them are actually from Alice in Wonderland, so madness will ensue. HAPPY READING, AND MAY THE STORY BE EVER TO YOUR LIKING! *squeal* I have always wanted to do that! I'm thinking TRADITION! (ps, it's my variation of the Hunger Games slogan. Once more with the box people!)**

**Opps! Hold up! Before we roll, here is my disclaimer: I SUCK AND DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE AWESOME STORIES! **

Prolouge:

It all started on a crisp, chilly New England morning. It was late afternoon, at the point of time between the bright afternoon and iridescent sunset. For, although many others would have you believe otherwise, these moments are the most magical times of day; they are transitions. It was during one of these fleeting moments, in which the sun poked through the trees of a small, deserted park that held a home to a rather large grove of willow trees. And if one were to make their way to the center of that particular grove, they would come across a shimmering pond, paved with cobblestone along the sides, and complete with a small stone bench.

This was no ordinary pond, however, for it housed no life. Not one growing patch of algae, nor any cattails lining the banks. No fish swam within, or frog croaked and splashed. It seemed as if God himself had forbidden any living thing to grow there, and it held a sort of aura that demanded respect and reverence. It was cloaked in a cape of mystery, and not a soul had stumbled upon it for years. Yet there it sat, undisturbed and unquestioned.

Dear readers, this is the sort of place that mystical things take place, adventures begin, and tales are spun. And it so happens that our story began here as well.


	2. Chapter One: A Fallen King

**Hey, my lovely readers! I'd like to thank all of you are coming back to read my story. And now it's SHOUTOUT TIME!:) **

**Bluetadpole1300: THANK YOU**** First review**** I am really honored that you think so highly of my story already, even though you just read the prologue alone. It means so much to me**

**So here we go! But before we do,,, Disclaimers:**

**Livvy: My lovely Mr. Sparrow, do I own any of these characters? **

**Jack Sparrow: CAPTAIN! And no, you own nothin', luv. Zip Zero. Nada. Any rum on ya, by any chance?**

**Livvy: Hmm… yes. BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY! MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Jack Sparrow: ****(glares)**

**Livvy: On with the show!**

**PS: The fallings with go in order from the way I listed them in the prologue. You'll get what I mean after you read this chapter**

Chapter One: A Fallen King

_You have no power over me!_

The words impaled his soul like shards of icy cold glass.

_You have no power over me!_

They swallowed him whole, burring him in agony and sorrow.

Had Jareth not been struck down by those words of heartless truth, he would have noticed the girl, Sarah, disappearing from his realm, along with her younger brother, Tobias.

Had he been fully aware, he would have felt his castle, his City, his Labyrinth, his entire kingdom crumble in defeat into mountainous piles of rubble and dust.

Had he been in total control and possession of his powers, he probably would have been enraged, fuming that a mere mortal; a _girl_ had defeated him _at his own game._

But Jareth was oblivious to it all, wallowing in his own pain and emptiness, lying in a pathetic heap on top of a particularly large mound of rubble. And then he was falling. Falling away from the hurt and defeat of the Underground. Falling away from his fallen kingdom. Falling away from his _life_.

Jareth at first suspected he was dead. But as his fall continued, he began to wonder. _Shouldn't he have stopped by now?_ He thought. _Shouldn't it be over?_ He snapped his eyes open, and starred in awe at the scene around him.

Jareth, in all his many, many years of live, a life full of magic and wonder, had he ever seen anything like this. Stretched out before him were colors. Swirling, iridescent, beautiful colors, some of which Jareth had never even laid eyes on before. He stuck his hand out cautiously, his fingers barely skimming them, and was filled with warmth and contentment. It washed away any lingering pain and hurt, and filled with strength and power.

Jareth pulled back his hand, and let himself continue to fall. The adrenaline of falling had begun to blur away, and he felt weightless. That is, until he began to slow. The light show began to dim, and he watched it slowly fade away, until he was left with a scene. A grand, Victorian style house the color of snow was laid out before him. He knew who resided here. A young, beautiful girl with emerald eyes. Sarah.

All at once he was reminded of the pain he just underwent in a sudden pang in his soul. You see readers, one's soul is not actually contained in one's heart. Rather, it reverberates throughout your entre body and is reflected in your eyes. So his pain didn't actually come from his heart, but his entire body. Jareth shuttered, and transformed himself into a snowy white barn owl, in hopes that no one would happen upon his fae form and question him. Particularly Sarah.

As much as he resented himself for it, he still felt an urge to fly over to Sarah's window, perch on her tree, and peer in in the hopes of catching a glimpse of her one last time. _Just once, _he told himself. He fluttered over to his usual resting place, and looked in.

His soul sighed at the sight of her, glowing and happy, dancing around her room with her new-found friends. How he yearned to be one of them, in there with her. But he wasn't. He suddenly couldn't take it any more, and flew off. Away. That was all he could think. He had to get away.

But just as he had taken off, he was suddenly seized with a falling feeling once more, and he whirled right back into the whirlwind of colors. As soon as he was pulled back in, he was transformed into his fae form once more.

He let himself go, falling and falling, and closed his eyes. He couldn't have been more surprised when he felt himself slam into a flat, hard surface. Jareth felt the pain ripple through his body, and he winced. He then proceeded to cautiously sit up, peering through silted eyelids at the setting he was so carelessly dropped into.

"A pond?"

**So I decided that this I would split up each charater's "falling" into five small chapters. I KNOW… you hate me. But they will come out faster and make the story more exciting. So…**

**READ and RRRREEEEEVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEWWWW W!**

**Love you,**

**Livvy**


	3. Chapter 3: Tick Tock Tick Tock

**Hello, readers! I'm so sorry this is so late! Really, I am. I have had so much going on… So here! Chapter three! **

**Now, I really want to get the disclaimer over quickly and get to the chapter, so….**

**Iownnothingexceptmyownocsandrandomplottwists!**

**There! NOW CHAPTER TIME!**

Chapter Two: Tick Tock Tick Tock Hook's Been Swallowed By the Croc

Life was cruel to Captain James Hook. It began the day his right hand, not to mention his favored one, was savagely cut off by an adolescent boy with no more understanding and sympathy than a toddler. For why else would a boy do such a cruel thing?

Hook, then referred to as 'Cook', had not attacked the child in any way, and it had seemed sudden both to the Captain and his crew. They had done nothing to provoke him at all.

And then the boy threw the hand, Hook's hand, to the beast. The monster. The crocodile. Thus began the chase.

The chase not only between Hook, who was after all a ferocious pirate with a reputation to uphold as well as hand to avenge, and the Pan boy. It was also between the beast and the Captain as well.

For years the battle raged, the game wore on, and the chase continued. But all things must come to an end, no matter if they were in Neverland, a place where time didn't seem to matter at all. And so Hook, who was the unfortunate middle in the game, was wedged between his nemesis and his phobia.

Thus ended the life of Captain James Hook.

Honestly, it was a relief to the man, after nearly an age of warring with a child and forever fleeing from a giant beast. It really was. That day was the day Hook was determined to end the battle, anyway. Whether through the killing of Pan or himself.

The moment he realized he was not going to win was when he was hanging over the feared reptile's jaws, the boy flitting over his head, while the children chanted 'old, alone, done for' over and over. He was done. The game was played, and now was over. And with that thought in his head, he had let himself fall.

The falling took a great deal longer than he thought it would. So he waited and waited, his eyes squeezed shut, for the pain. For the end. For something. But the falling just didn't seem to end. In fact, he had been falling for such a length of time that the feeling in the pit of his stomach, the fear, had dissipated completely. He was weightless. Hook opened his eyes, and what he saw dropped his jaw.

He was still falling, that much was clear, but there was no ground in sight, but rather a tunnel of colors. Such wonderful, magnificent colors, the likes of which he had never seem in his entire abnormally long life.

Stunned by their brilliance, he reached out a single arm, his left, and brushed them, just barely. As soon as his fingers made contact with them, however, everything changed. The colors disappeared, much to Hook's dismay, and left him falling over the city of London. The feeling in his stomach returned. At this height, he would die on impact, surely.

But he was wrong, for right before he made contact with the cobblestone street of early twentieth century London, he froze, mere centimeters from the ground. Hook gasped in relief and surprise. How peculiar.

Then, much to his amazement, he began to slowly rise once again. Up he went, until he stopped, hovering right in front of a window. Hook, with much caution at what would happen, gazed inside curiously.

In the window, Hook saw a young woman, about in her early twenties, slowly stroking a young boy's head. Hook leaned in, listening closer. "And then," the voice of the young woman sounded, ringing in Hook's ears with it's soft beauty. "Hook sank from the sky, plummeting into the Crocodile's jaws, never to be seen or heard from again!"

Hook smiled. She was speaking of him. Granted, she was telling the tale of his demise, but it was about him! "Tell me another story, Auntie Wendy!" the child yawned, pulling her sleeve. "Please? I'm not tired!"

Wendy. The woman was Wendy. Wendy Darling. No wonder she was speaking of him, she was speaking of how that monstrous child had killed him using that terrible crocodile! She was bragging of the boy and her's 'defeat' over him! Hook felt a wave of hatred wash over him.

He would hate her, he vowed. Forever.

Hook was torn from the scene so suddenly he yelped. Everything just seemed to melt before him, fading away like a painting that had water spilt over it, and he was falling once more.

The colors reappeared, blinding him this time. Hook squeezed his eyes shut, washing away the pain he had just undergone, both form the girl-no, the woman-and the searing brightness of the light, which was much brighter than before.

Then he felt it. The clawing and scrapping, running down his exposed skin, tearing open his flesh. With a cry, he opened his eyes just in time to see the ground through a thick of twigs and braches before he slammed into it.

**So here you are! I am aware it's short, but I'll update more regularly from now on! Cross my heart! For now, though, this will have to do! Ta ta, my lovelies!**

**Livvy**


	4. Chapter 4: Yo Ho Yo Ho

**New chapter for this story! It's been so long I decided to give you guys a little present. OK! Here goes!**

**Livvy: Everyone! Please welcome Tony Stark AKA Iron Man to today's Before Chapter Chat!**

**Tony: Hi, everyone. Yes, I know, it's your pleasure. **

**Livvy: Shut up, Tony. I'm the one supposed to be talking now!**

**Tony: Well the only one everyone even cares about is me anyway, right?**

**Livvy: (gasp) They do not! The only reason everyone is even here is to see MY chapter which I wrote that stars LOKI and the others that aren't from your story! So by extension, you're only here because LOKI is. So HA!**

**Tony: Why would anyone want to see Raindeer Games? What kind of an author are you?**

**Livvy: HEY!**

**Loki: I heard that! You shall die a slow and painful death, MIDGAURDIAN! **

**Livvy: Guys, guys! Enough! You have the entire Avengers movie to fight! **

**Tony: Well obviously Loki can't take the fact that no one wants to read anything about him!**

**Loki: Well maybe you cant take the fact that this story stars ME and not YOU! That's why everyone was here anyway! **

**Livvy: LOKI! YOU DON'T EVEN COME IN FOR A FEW CHAPTERS! AND TONY! YOU DON'T EVEN COME IN EVER! SO SHUT UP! AND DO I OWN ANYTHING?**

**Tony and Loki: NO!**

**Livvy: Wow. Gosh guys, that hurt! Now on with the chapter!**

Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me!

"Jack! Tell us of the gold! All of Ponce de Leon's gold, Jackie!" the random whore, Jezebel something or other, drunkenly cawed as she lay sprawled in Jack's lap, so drunk he could have told her he ate all the gold and his shit was worth a fortune. At this point, he didn't doubt that she would go sorting through his, ahem, bodily wastes.

"Oh, luv, another story for another day! Now hows about I get what I paid for earlier, hm? A little fun?" Jack whispered into her ear. Jezebel giggled and pushed herself upwards. After a bit of wobbling, she soon steadied herself and gestured for him to follow her up the stairs.

Jack followed her up the wooden, creaky staircase with a smile. Ah, this was one of his favorite parts of being a pirate. Tortuga, and all of it's accepts. When they reached to room, Jezebel threw open the old wooded door and swayed over to the flat cot off the side of the room with a mischievous smile.

Jack smiled back, preparing himself for his night of fun, when all of a sudden a knife blew past his head, imbedding itself into the wooden fram. Jezebel screamed, and Jack spun to face his attacker. A man, nearly a head taller than Jack himself, was standing there, another knife in hand, glaring at him with vengeance.

Jack, unfortunately, had no earthly idea who this was, nor why he wanted to kill him. But Jack was a pirate with many enemies, and as he slowly raised his hands into the air, he was confident he would either escape or kill this one.

"Sorry there, lad, but I don't happen to know your name, so…" Jack said with a small smile. The knife man frowned. "Don't remember me, aye? Well hows about I refresh your memory. Five years ago, we were gambling. You cheated and made off with half my life's savings. Then you SOILED my DAUGHTER! She wasn't fit to be married off since, you bastard! And now…oh, now you shall pay," the man spat, walking closer to Jack. There was whimpering from the room behind them from Jezebel, but the man paid her no attention.

"Well you see, mate, I don't happen to have any money on me onesies right at this moment, so-" Jack began. "So you'll pay with your LIFE!" the man bellowed, and Jack had barely a second to register what was happening when a knife sheathed itself into his chest. Right into his heart.

Everything went black for Jack. There was no room anymore, no Jezebel, only pain. After all he had went through in his lifetime, all he had escaped, and this is how his life ended? This was it? The pain was momentous, but after a while, the pain faded away. And he was falling.

He was falling into blackness, and he screwed his eyes shut as he fell, waiting for the impact. The hit. And as he fell longer and longer, his fear grew. It would hurt like hell, surely, when he hit the bottom. Then again, maybe he was going to hell now. The thought sent chills down his spine, and for the first time in his life he felt…regret. Regret for all the evils he had done, all the lives he had taken and all the young maidens he had tricked and spoiled.

As he thought of his regret, his horrendous deeds, he didn't even realize when the falling feeling was replaced with one of weightlessness. Jack opened his eyes and starred in wonder at his surroundings. Colors… there were so many colors. They were so breathtakingly gorgeous Jack felt unworthy of even looking at them. And then the disappeared all at once. They were gone. And now Jack was falling into an unknown scene he had never laid eyes upon before. It was outlandish, with stone everywhere and buildings. So many buildings, And they were so tall!

Then there were the colorful moving pictures that could be seen in the distance. Not like the colors he had just seen, they seemed to be…realistic. Jack stared in awe. But his wonder was short lived when he came dangerously close to the pavement, and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

But the people, the ones all around him, didn't even seem to notice. _Strange_, Jack thought. Just as he approached his impending second death, he froze.

There he sat, suspended over the cement, gapping in amazement. And then came the tug from deep inside his chest that dragged him through the air and up, up, up again to a window. The window of poor looking building. He shrugged and rubbed his eyes, looking in.

What he saw amazed him further. Inside the little apartment were two women, one skinny, tall, blond women with so much eye paint on it made Jack wince, and the other….she was beautiful, with auburn waves and soft brown eyes. Her small body held a large, erm, chest area, yet she had wonderful curves not consistent with those of chubby women. She was still slim, he supposed. But she was…perfect.

The two women sat on a soft looking brown couch with their legs folded as they watched the moving pictures on the screen, but one much smaller than the ones he had seen before.

And they were talking. Jack listened closely. "Jemmie, really. You've got to move out of here sometime! Six years! I mean really, this place was supposed to be temporary!" the blond women chided. The red head, Jemmie, shook her head. "Stacey, I've been trying, OK? It's just been hard, moving up the track in a business I don't even like! Being shoved into an office all day!" Jemmie buried her face in her hands. "It's really a living hell." She finished. Jack smiled. So the girl longed for a little adventure, eh? Stacey then opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Jack was pulled away from the scene violently.

And then he was falling once more, this time the colors giving him a head ache and made his stomach twitch in nausea. And then…they were gone. Now he was falling, into what appeared to be a small meadow, and as he got closer to the ground he noticed to figures that seemed to be… arguing. One had the craziest hair doo he had ever seen and the other one had…he had a hook for a hand! Jack shook his head.

Yes, he was going mad. Insane. Crazy. This time, he really was going daft. And then he hit the ground.

**So good? Bad? Review! Much obliged!**

**Livvy**


End file.
